Angel Guardian
by Daf-hitachiin
Summary: Ran, está triste por Shinichi, Conan busca una forma de hacerla sentir mejor, Ran, descubre algo muy importante que es mas fuerte que cualquier dolor. Mal Summary.


Bueno, Primero y principal los personajes no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera ¬¬ pero bueno. Espero que les guste y disfruten la historia. No hay ninguna clase de advertencia al respecto.

* * *

**Ángel Guardián**

Imposible. Toda una vida y no significaba nada. ¿Acaso siempre había sido así? ¿Acaso solo para ella, él era importante? ¿Acaso él estaba con ella solo por costumbre y por fin se había cansado? No. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así. Aún la llamaba, así que se acordaba de ella, aunque cada vez el tiempo que pasaba entre llamado y llamado era más largo. ¿Realmente era así o ella lo extrañaba demasiado? Daba igual, parecía una eternidad el tiempo sin él. O por ahí… no. No podía pensar eso, ambas teorías le resultaban demasiado horribles. No podía pensar que él estuviera enamorado y eso fuera lo que no le permitía volver. O aún peor, no quería pensar que podía estar herido o muerto. Ya iba a hacer un año desde que él se había ido. Un año desde que no volvía a ser completamente feliz.

Miró a su lado, Conan dormía plácidamente con su cabeza acomodada en su falda. Sonrió, ese niño siempre estaba con ella cuando lo necesitaba y la protegía con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía mirar a su adorado niño sin pensar en él. No solo por su gran parecido físico e inteligencia sino porque apareció el mismo día que él se fue. Shinichi. Sus queridos Conan y Shinichi. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que creía ver a su amado en ese niño, lo escuchaba en sus palabras y lo veía en sus ojos. Esa mirada llena de determinación y suspicacia poco propias de un niño de su edad. Pero cada vez que sentía que faltaba poco para develar el misterio de Conan, éste se comportaba como un niño normal haciéndole creer que todo era producto de su imaginación y su deseo de volver a verlo. ¿Algún día volvería? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que ella siempre estaría para él.

Cerró sus ojos, siempre que lo extrañaba o se encontraba en un problema, imaginaba que le diría él. Pero, había cosas que no podía imaginar. Ella necesitaba respuestas, ella lo necesitaba a él. Ella lo ama, de verdad lo hace. Si, nadie cree en el amor de una chica de 16 años pero, ella lo amaba desde niña, desde que eran chicos como Conan. Por eso, es que el niño le recordaba tanto a Shinichi. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Después de haber llorado tanto, no podía creer que todavía le quedaran lágrimas en sus ojos. No lo podía aguantar, el dolor que tenía era mucho. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el suficiente valor como para confesarle lo que sentía por él. Por ahí, todavía estaría allí con ella. Pero no. Ya era tarde para lamentos.

Sus lágrimas caían ya sin control, una accidentalmente rodó por la mejilla de Conan, quién dormía ajeno a su dolor, o al menos eso creía ella. El niño se removió, y lentamente abrió sus ojos, obviamente molesto por la luz que había. Él la vio y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, ella le correspondió con una cargada de tristeza. No importaba que pasara, siempre tendría una sonrisa para Conan.

-"Ran-neechan, ¿Estás triste?"

-"No te preocupes, ya pasará. Solo estoy preocupada por Shinichi.

Lo siguiente que Conan hizo la dejó desconcertada, se sentó en sus piernas, la abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-"Cierra los ojos y piensa en él"

El tomo su moño con sus pequeñas manos y lo regulo para usar su propia voz. Susurrándole a su oído, le dijo:

-"¿Ran, me escuchas?"

-"Si, ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó con las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta.

-"En ningún lugar, donde puedas verme. Estoy en tu corazón y en tu mente, créeme que nada me gustaría más que estar con vos en este momento, pero no puedo. No estoy herido ni con otra persona. Solo te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia- Ran bufó.- Si lo se sos muy paciente conmigo más de lo que merezco, pero por favor espérame. – Cuando dijo esto escuchó como se le quebraba la voz.- Te Quiero,- Continuó.- Te quiero más de lo que imaginas. No es una mentira ni una escusa. Vos, mejor que nadie, sabes que defiendo la verdad sobre todas las cosas, y últimamente fui culpable de ocultar una hermosa verdad… Te amo, Ran. Lamento no poder decírtelo en la cara. No es un sueño, tampoco una ilusión, es la verdad.

Conan calló, solo se oían los sollozos de ambos. El niño tomo su reloj, con el corazón partido y durmió a su amada. La acomodo sobre el sillón y luego se acomodó entre sus brazos. Odiaba hacerle eso, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ella por el momento. Finalmente el también se durmió, pensando si había sido correcto lo que había hecho.

* * *

Ran se despertó tranquila y vio lágrimas marcadas en la cara de Conan, ese niño se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Recordó las palabras del día anterior. Sonrío, se sintió bien, extrañaba sonreír ese pensamiento le arrebato una pequeña carcajada, Conan se removió y ella lo acomodo abrazándolo protectoramente. Estaba decidida, lo esperaría. Y cuando el regresara le confesaría su amor y sería feliz. Le encantaría que Conan pudiera verlo pero algo le decía que cuando que no iba a ser así. Ahora estaba tranquila. Él siempre la cuidaba, ese pequeño niño la animaba y arriesgaba su vida por ella. Ahora lo entendía, Conan, cumplía una misión en su vida, hacerla feliz. Pero el día que Shinichi regresara él se iría. Por eso, mientras su amado no estuviera, iba a disfrutar del tiempo le quedaba con su pequeño ángel. Porque eso era, ese niño era más que un hermano menor, ese niño con sus enormes gafas y gran coeficiente intelectual no era ni más ni menos que, su Ángel Guardián.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**_(por así decirlo :p)_: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado cualquier, tomatazo, comentario, consejo o alago estan totalmente invitados a hacerlo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y surgio en clase de Matemática, así que bueno. Gracias por leer ^^

Daf-Chan


End file.
